Fulfillment
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: Once upon a time, his greatest dream is to become a robot. Oneshot. Tsuna-centric.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Warning(s): Unbeta-ed, Unedited, Tsuna-centric, OOC-ness, Grammatical Mistakes and possible plot inconsistency.**

 **Fulfillment**

The farther you are from the mediocrity of others, the more they forget that you are a person.

It is never easy to hold so much power; to be able to destroy and create, to conquer and release as you hold the lives of hundreds- no _**thousands**_ and many more in your hands. Always cautious for any mistake will have greater damage to you than yourself.

Simply speaking, reality will place you in a state where you are in no position to commit mistakes.

Welcome to the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The person of the Vongola Decimo has been shrouded with tales of valor, grandeur and heroism. It was no surprise when the whole Underground went into an uproar when he was revealed to be a measly teenager of seventeen.

The fate of the Mafia has been entrusted to a young man with a former reputation of being a failure.

"Are you ready then, Tsunayoshi?"

No. He isn't ready and perhaps will never be.

Three years ago, he wouldn't have expected to have his life decided just like this. Back then, he would have been contemplating on what possible future the world has in store for a below-average person like himself.

Two years ago, he would have thought that saying 'no' can make new options.

A year ago, he wouldn't be expecting this day to actually come.

All thoughts became a brief pause. "Yes, Ninth." Sawada Tsunayoshi answered with shaky smile.

The Ninth offered a smile of his own as he hugged his successor.

"You'll do just fine—much better than what I had done." He whispered to his heir before he left.

Anyone would have been flattered by that, coming from the person who used to carry the same weight that he will soon have. But this wasn't enough to placate any of his worries, especially if he can feel the expectations coming from him. He is nothing but a civilian who is about to officially be hailed as the Boss of the Vongola. It was rather pointless of him to think of it as 'nothing.'

"Dame-Tsuna, we're about to begin." To think that Reborn, his former tutor—now adviser—will be the one to usher him.

They treaded the way to where the Inheritance Ceremony will take place, going left and right through the twisty halls of the Vongola Mansion until at last they arrived to the mahogany doors. Those were the final barriers that separate him from his new life.

There he saw his guardians—family waiting for him. There they are, clad in crisp black suits with undershirts corresponding to their positions. His guilt of dragging them in to this kind of life haunts him; they would have become much more, anywhere not stuck with him. But as he saw their unwavering determination and lack of regrets, words need not to be spoken.

The mahogany doors opened and it was proclaimed:

"The Vongola Decimo and his guardians!"

Each took their step away from their normal lives as they dive to the depths of the Underworld.

"Ahhh!" A loud yawn escaped from the young Decimo as he proceeded to do the paperwork for the day.

11:23 pm. _Damn, it's already this late,_ He thought as he looked at the massive amounts of paperwork that he still has to finish. This is the third time when he has to pull out another all-nighter.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up from the report he has been reading to see his adviser at his office. "S-Since when did you get here, Reborn?"

Ebony eyes narrowed as he shook his head in dismay. "You need to sleep," His voice leaving no room for any argument.

"There—"

"Sleep. You're first meeting with the alliance is tomorrow, am I right?" Reborn said as he walked towards the young boss to help him arrange his things before going to bed.

"Everyone expects you to be at your best."

"I know... I know..." He sighed before leaving his office and proceeding to his bed room next door.

As he closed the door to his room, he was met with a mild headache. _'Must have been the lack of sleep getting into me.'_

It was obvious that many would not like to have a brat (their words, not his) rule the Vongola, much less remain at to be the capo di tutti capi—Boss of all Bosess. Though he had been accepted the upper tier of the Mafia, the Cavallone, Giglio Nero, Millefiore, Simon, there were many others who cannot bear to be led by someone like him.

Others would oppose most propositions as they continue to find faults in his reign. They are those who wants to maintain their status quo above others.

"Don Vongola," The Giapo Nono began, "It is clear that your intentions for this action are to establish ties with the other famiglias. However you have to understand that it would be bad to the alliance if the great Vongola will sink in low just to make an alliance."

While some would enrapture him with endless flatteries in order to rise.

"I think it is a splendid idea." The Flieche Secondo said. His famiglia had recently become an ally of the Vongola. "Such compassion coming from the Decimo! Your conservative way of thinking, Don Giapo, is hindering the endless possibilities and potential of strengthening our ties with other famiglias!"

"I fail to see that initiating alliances and connections to neutral famiglias is a sign of sinking low." Tsuna interjected before an argument begins. "It is not only them who will benefit if it would be pursued. It would avoid senseless battles that will cost both side, seeing as there is no concrete reason for them to consider us enemies. Having an alliance with them will assure us of lesser worries about making new foes."

Everyone were silenced by his reasoning but by in the end, he was able to convince the doubtful ones.

This was his first alliance meeting as the Vongola Decimo, there will surely be more situations like this in the future.

As years pass, the Vongola continues to prosper as the top of the Mafia. Under the rule of the tenth generation, the Underground was shocked by the rampant changes that they were able to make. Starting with the restoration of the Vongola in to the vigilante path, the alliance grew stronger and bigger as countless of families joined. And while some battles were inevitable, each ended with the Vongola as triumphant.

Though it made the whole Mafia criticize each and every move of them, of him, in return.

Humans are creatures with endless desires. They can never be truly satisfied especially when it comes to other people. There will be those who will always look for your faults, those who will push you down, those who will rely on you, those who will never leave; and those who will do all. Humans will continue doing these, not caring if it will lead to the destruction of a person.

"Please! Don't let them arrest us!" Gustave Hiagnte, the eleventh boss of the Hiagnte Famiglia was on his knees as he begged the Vongola Decimo. "I'll—I'll do anything!" Begging to someone years younger than him puts a blow in his pride but he can't afford to lose his freedom.

But the Vongola Decimo remained unfazed, making Gustave enraged.

"Aren't we part of the alliance? Then help us!" He exclaimed. "Or was everything just all talk?!" The other bosses present turned to their direction. Great, Gustave thought, there will be no chance for the Decimo to deny helping him.

"Child trafficking and prostitution weren't those true?" Caramel brown eyes—now with the tint of gold shattered Gustave's hope of escaping.

"No need to deny, after all it was us who investigated the matter. By all accounts, you should be thankful that it wasn't the Vindice who are after you." He bit back the sudden surge of pain in his head as he left the bosses that were dumbstruck.

Tsuna was overcome with the feeling that something bad is going to happen. His Hyper Intuition kept on nagging him to skip dinner and head back to his room right away.

The pain was back again.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?" Asked one Gokudera Hayato as they were gathered for dinner this evening. The other guardians looked in worry as they noticed the dark circles under their Sky's eyes and the weariness on his face.

Dinner has always been Tsuna's favorite meal of the day though nowadays it is the meal he loathes to come to. It has been a rule for them to actually have dinner together, unless they were sent to a mission far from Italy to be able to go home in time for dinner.

"I'm just tired. I'll make sure to rest afterwards," Tsuna replied, a small smile playing by his lips. Though the sudden bouts of headache meant the opposite.

Tired? At the back of his mind, he wanted to laugh at his own response. Tired? Really?

Despite the assurance, his famiglia remained unconvinced. They were throwing worried glances at him from time to time which made him uncomfortable throughout the whole dinner. Heck, they even kept their banters to a minimum.

"I'll be going back to my room," He declared before leaving the dining hall, not stopping for the worried calls of his guardians.

"AaaGhhhhGHHHH!"

As soon as he arrived in his room, he wasn't able to held back the pain anymore. Clutching his head, he banged it to the nearest wall in hopes of easing it. But it only brought more pain.

The headaches started years ago. It would strike him when he pushed himself to work hard- harder than hard. He learnt when to stop right just before the moment the pain will start. He knows that this was a sign of him breaking down and to make him take it easy.

But he cannot afford to truly rest.

He can't and shouldn't no matter how much he needed to.

The moment he became the Vongola Decimo was the time when his life didn't belong to him anymore. Everyday after that, everything he does after that- it was all for the Vongola.

"How pitiful." A familiar voice said towards the writhing form of Tsuna.

This made him look up to see heterochromatic of red and blue peering down at him.

"Muku-"

"Do you regret it?" His mist guardian's question echoed throughout the whole room.

No reply was heard from the sky. The presence of his mist distracted him from his pain.

"Do you regret becoming the Vongola Decimo?" He asked again but this time using his hand to grip Tsuna's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"I... I... don't know..."

Mukuro expected the uncertainty and indefiniteness from Tsuna but not the choked sobs coming from him. Choked sobs then became freely falling tears in a matter of seconds.

"Do you want it to stop?"

He wasn't expecting an answer. Instead he summoned his trident right there and right now, making the tear-stricken boss gasped in surprise.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

A chuckle escaped Mukuro's lips, but the sadness in his eyes betrayed him.

And that was all that Sawada Tsunayoshi saw as he felt his Mist's trident into his abdomen and everything became black.

"I do hate the Mafia after all." Was all Mukuro said.

"Arise."

Moments later, the limp form of his sky rose, eyes of blue and red replacing the caramel brown irises.

 _When asked about his greatest dream, the spiky haired brunet answered gleefully, "I want to be a robot!"_

 _"Do you really want to be a robot?"_

 _The brunet nodded without hesitation._

 _"Then let me grant that for you..."_

 **Precious-Little-Girl: This has been on my mind during our exams (pretty sure I'm gonna fail at those) and I cannot help but write this down. So instead of doing our projects and articles which are due soon, I spent the whole day writing this.**

 **If I am not mistaken, there was an episode where Tsuna wrote an essay back in grade school (Grade 2, I think) about their dreams and he wrote that he wants to be robot.**

 **I was excited when I began this one-shot but I'm quite nervous with the outcome lol. I had fun with this little experiment though, so please do tell me what you think!**


End file.
